The travel time of transportation that runs along a predetermined route is one item of primary information relevant to most of the passengers. When travelling via conveyances or transports such as trains, buses, ships, airplanes or trams, passengers may want to know the exact transit time, departure time, and arrival time of the conveyance or transport. Passengers can consult official timetables published by operating companies, e.g., on the web. In general, these official timetables include the planned departure and arrival times for all locations along a certain travel route. However, the transport or conveyance may be delayed due to unexpected factors (e.g., rough weather, traffic situations, etc.) As a consequence, timetables may not accurately reflect the actual progression of the conveyance.